


Original one shots

by ArexuChan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, F/M, Future, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, OC character - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, POV First Person, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Past, Power Play, Romance, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Twisted, Violence, XReader, original stories - Freeform, sick romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArexuChan/pseuds/ArexuChan
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots I periodically write when I feel inspired. Every character is an oc as well as the universe they live in. Some stories may have contents that could perturb you, so look for the tags and the notes at the beginning of every chapter.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------As my hopes were losening in the folds of desperation, a tiny spot of what seemed a roof, caught my eye. A glint appeared in my pupils as I urged my steed to run faster, riding it as if my life depended on it. Well, it actually did, but not that I cared to acknoledge it.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------"You can't be serious," she spatted out of nowhere."You don't even know me yet, how can you say those things?" she genuinely wanted to know."I never said I love you yet, but I am quite interested into getting to know you," the words came out free and light, as if he was talking about something meaningless.





	1. Chapter 1 - The most beautiful girl I've ever met

**Author's Note:**

> The tags:
> 
> Violence  
> Unhealthy behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serial killer escapes from the authorities in the 1400. As he finds his new prey, he also discovers a beautiful girl: the first human he'd rather not like to kill.

Heavy breaths filled the air as the wind took them away. I felt the stomach of my steed beneath my weight as it expanded and constricted, fast as it tried to keep the pace I set for it. My boot soon found the flesh and kicked it harshly with the heel, making the horse neigh and beg for mercy. I didn't feel any emotion to the sound of its whines. All that mattered to me was to vanish as quick as it did the moon in the restless night.

I fixed my green orbs forward, the gaze up over the beast's ears while the sun settled to the horizon. The sky was lighter as its color waved from a midnight blue to the gentle pink, warm in its tones as it was the closest shade to the star. I glanced around as the grassy hills were all I could take in the view. My mind wondered if I'd ever reach a house in time, or if this was the end of my crimes. _I shall escape before they catch me,_ I told myself as my hands curled into fits. I was sure my knuckles turned white, even if they were covered by the gloves; therefore, I couldn't see them.

It was just yesterday evening when I murdered a small family downtown. It was a high risk and now I was paying the consequences of my actions, as the guards found out and began to chase me. I lived like this since I was a lad, using someone's property to sleep, eat and live for a couple of days before leaving. It's never been a problem to kill, but I started to feel tired to use the same poor and uncomfortable beds. I finally decided to take a big prey, which was more than I could handle, and now it was turning against me.

"Don't stop," I commanded firmly to Sail, the reins tight in my grip as they hit its grey neck. Once again, it wheezed in protest as I ignored the sound. It was probably as tired as I felt, yet, I couldn't let it slow down not even for a moment. Luckily, the path was soft due to the fact that it rained the previous days, which surely welcomed the clogs in the squashy mud.

As my hopes were losening in the folds of desperation, a tiny spot of what seemed a roof, caught my eye. A glint appeared in my pupils as I urged my steed to run faster, riding it as if my life depended on it. Well, it actually did, but not that I cared to acknoledge it.

Painfully slowly, the small building began to rise from the terrain as it grew higher and larger than me. The first thing I noticed was how isolated it seemed to be, as there weren't other structures to be found nearby. It was the only thing around for miles. I wondered how the owner could eat or survive without a farm, since I noticed the absence of a horse to travel. _That mustn't..._ anger took over my brows and lips as I theorized it could've been uninhabited. Though as much as the idea displeased me, I couldn't refuse to spend the night there.

I felt the muscles of my arms relax more than I would have liked, this as my horse slowed down and eventually stopped nearby the garden's house. My eyelids closed longer than expected as I got down from my steed. The stirrups rattled against the saddle, the metal noise automatically making my face twist in annoyance and disgust. _Fuck,_ I cursed in my mind as my whole system shutted for a brief moment. I needed to sleep as soon as I could.

I took a few steps toward the entrance, and just as I was about to faint from the tiredness, I heard a loud thud coming from the house, precisely where the door has been opened by an old man with grey hair. His face was full of wrinkles of age, yet, he seemed calm, almost unfazed by my presence. A small twitch found its way to his left eyebrow, which made me wonder if it wasn't all a facade. Maybe he was nervous to see a stranger in his property, but that didn't stop him from approaching me and ask for my name.

"W-walter," I stuttered as my tongue tripped over itself. I felt so fatigued that I actually forgot how to talk with proper manners. I was sure if I couldn't eat something soon, I would surely pass out in front of the old man. Luckily for me, he seemed to notice as his arm promptly reached for my back, helping me get inside the building.

Step after step, I finally found my way in as the bright light of the sun faded and stayed outside. The only source were the candles and a scarce fire, which was cooking whatever was inside the pot over it. The scent of meat immediately found my nose as my nostrils filled with it. I felt my mouth water just as a dog's would.

"You must be hungry, my boy." A deep voice pulled me out of my trance as my eyes met once again the owner. I cringed at the appellative, as I was soon to turn thirty-two. A couple of days and I would spend my birthday in somebody's home, using their things and enjoying the presence of a silent corpse, letting it hear my singing skills while I'd sing happy birthday to me.

"I am," I replied before taking a seat to the wooden table.

"Here. This will help you heal the wounds," he said.

The old man handled me a bowl of rabbit stew as I relized, he actually referred to the dry blood I had on my clothes. It was preferable, as I wouldn't need to come up with another knight story. I could easily pretend somebody attacked me, and that would also lead to him feel pity for me. _That's perfect,_ I grinned, using the spoon to feed myself as I already felt the strength getting back to my chest and arms.

The man did not talk to me as I kept eating; and as I was half away from finishing my meal, the creak of the door drawn my attention. My green eyes lifted from the bowl and turned to look at who came inside. I thought the elder lived alone, but my beliefs were quickly crashed. The most beautiful view I could ever take a glimpse of being the cause of it.

Two blue orbs were set on me, curious and slightly frightened by the blood on my clothes. Yet, they stared at me with an unknown glint I couldn't figure out, while raven curls framed them. She was simply beautiful, and I _did_ try to recall the last time I thought that of someone. Which of course the answer was never.

"Daughter, this man was attacked on his journey," the man interrupted my thoughts.

"Walter, this is my daughter, Eleanor." He presented her as she bowed to me.

She probably thought I was a knight, since the armor I wore could only remind that. Nonetheless, I felt the urge to stand up on my feet and summon back my chivalry. My hand soon found hers as my lips reached for her knuckles. I left a small kiss before smiling up to her. Her cheeks colored of a light pink shade before I let her go, missing the warmth as soon as I couldn't feel it anymore against my palm.

"What an honor it's for my eyes to lay upon such a beauty," I said calmly, my voice charming as I sang out, "You, my friend, have a lovely daughter."

"Please, call me by my name," the man replied.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Jakub, sir."

The conversation was brief and not worth of my attention, as my eyes stayed on the lady all the time. I still had to act normal and not push for their death; that as something else deep inside, urged me to wait a little bit more. It seemed as if a tiny, almost shy voice, whispered to spare them. A couple of hours or so at least.

_**SNAP!** _

My eyes blinked a couple of times, as the sunlight faded completely from the windows. I looked around me as I realized my body acted on its own, making my mind lose precious informations in the process. I was sure several hours have passed while I seemed to move without my consent. I couldn't remember what I did so far, the memories clouded as if my consciousness wanted to keep them locked. Sometimes it just randomly happened.

The smell of raw metal filled the room as the girl turned around, her eyes full of terror as she saw my clothes covered in thick blood. The fresh liquid mixed with the dry one as it was old underneath it.It looked like her father was just sent to hell by my blade, the sword low with the tip pointing to the floor. I looked at her trembling figure as she stood from the chair, keeping her hands against the table as her legs threatened to make her fall.

"Y-you!" She accused, her voice soft and yet harsh to me as a smile couldn't be hidden on my lips. "Yes," I simply stated after figuring out what happened, the smugness showing on my face as I approached her. Her body suddenly flinched as she tried to back away, only to meet the chair behind her. A low chuckle escaped my mouth as I cornered her.

"Don't be afraid," I said, "I won't hurt you, my lady," I added as my hand reached to touch a long raven lock on her shoulder. That was probably a lie, or at least I thought so until her scent made me trill as I sniffed her hair, which made her recoil in fear. I saw her gaze go on the corpse as I quickly fixed it for her, turning her blue eyes on my green ones.

"Don't look," I commanded, imposing her to keep her pupils focused on me.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" her sweet voice trembled in anticipation.

My mind wandered to search for an answer, as I myself, couldn't find one. I could easily use my sword and make her lay in a pool of blood onto the ground, and yet I couldn't force myself to do it. Something in her look, in her behavior and her scent made me want to change her future. I wanted for her to have a different end.

"Let's go to sleep," I said, my tone plain as I approached the bed in the corner of the floor. I needed to close my eyes, and even with her there ready to run away as I would turn around, I couldn't bring myself to actually take her life away and lay down. I kept my eyes on her as I couldn't do otherwise, seeing how she wouldn't hold the stare, not handling the pressure I put on her.

My gaze stayed on her face for a couple of minutes as my eyelids threatened to fall. As much as I longed to get some rest, I couldn't stop from wanting to keep her alive. _Maybe I could rearrange that,_ I told myself, my orbs fixing on her slender figure. Her frightened blue eyes glanced at my green ones as my lips menaced to curl upward. She was so beautiful, even with an expression so horrified and twisted as it was in that moment.

"Come here," I commanded, my voice low and authoritative as my vocal chords were firm. She shook her head, her gaze sticked to the poor floor as she tried to deny me. The way her long hair waved was charming, almost feral as a hardness was caught in my pants. I growled impatient, "Come. Here." I said once again, the seriousness transpiring out of my voice. This time, she obeyed, her chest quivering as she got rid of the space between us by taking a step forward.

We were a few inches apart, close enough for my arm to sneak around her waist as my hand touched her back. I couldn't stop the smile from spawning on my lips as she kept her eyes to herself. I knew she wouldn't want to look at me; not directly at least, but I planned to let her only have that as I would take the rest.

My chivalry reminded me to take off my armor, as I wouldn't want her to get dirty with her father's blood. I bet she wouldn't like it either. And just as I heard the armor hit the ground, making a mettalic noise that made me cringe, my arm soon found its way back around her waist. I didn't want to wait another second without touching her, without feeling her warmth that somehow managed to keep me calm.

My palm pushed her body forward while it trembled against me, then I pressed her shoulder until she would sit on the bed onto the floor. It was just as cheap as the house, but I wouldn't complain about it. I enjoyed to share something as meaningless as that, with the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon.

Her light blue dress graciously settled over the small piece of white cloth, as that covered the hay underneath it and prevented her clothes from filling with straw. "Wh-what will you do?" she asked to me, a pinch of dread showing in her voice. The fear was almost touchable on her as uncertainty covered her future. I did not care to answer her question, only reaching her figure as I laid beside her marvel shape. She flinched when my forearm slid on her stomach.

"Lay," I said.

She did as I told her and another smile was carved out of my lips. "Good girl," I commented before slipping into her arms, my head resting on her chest as I listened to her heart beat fast, yet not as unsteady as I thought it would be.I felt her hand hesitate as she reached for my back, gripping onto the fabric tight as she hugged me. My nose rose up toward her chin as my eyes sneaked to glance at hers, which were fixated on the ceiling. That bothered me.

"Look at me," I ordered, making her face turn to me as her blue orbs were filled with fright. Without a rational thought I stole a brief kiss from her plump lips, which earned the most beautiful blush I've ever seen, along with a tint of disgust too. Contented and satisfied as I was, I closed my eyelids and tightened the grip onto her waist. I was certain that night was going to be the best I'd ever have in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fall from grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternative universe where blue blood is still considered important in the modern society, a young woman is forced to marry a stranger. She's sure neither of them want to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags:
> 
> Angst

Hatred was the right word to describe such a situation. Grace hasn't lived her teens yet and she was already promised to a man she never met. Not once. Of course she understood that having royal blood flowing in her veins meant something important, but she refused to think that for the next five years, her life was already planned. And so, her eighteen self hasn't grow accustomed to it anyway; as she often found herself lingering on the idea to run away, ready to disown her identity to be free.

Her raven locks gleamed under the daylight, her icy irises matching for the perfect look of a princess. As it obviously should be. But despite her appearance, the black haired girl couldn't bring herself to behave as one. Her only true desire was the liberty, the one everyone in the world had but her.To choose their rightful partners. Her mind wondered how it would've been if she was born in another family, with parents not as wealthy and powerful as hers were. Those were only dreams though.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door as someone hit their knuckles against the wood. The noise made the girl snap out of her thoughts as she cleared her throat. "Come in," she stated, her voice firm and feminine as always. The handle pushed downward and a lady went in the bedroom, the wrinkles to the corner of her smile marking her age.

"My princess, the queen has requested for you to hurry," she explained briefly with soft tone, "as she does not intend to let Prince Reese to wait." That name was like venom poured in her ears. Not that Grace hated the man; not at all, but she despised their union together. It was impossible to not twist her face in discomfort every time she heard someone mention him. "I'm almost ready," she excused dryly, pretending she still had to touch up her hair, which was in perfect style by now.

Even if she had just a glint of hope the maid would leave, the elder stayed in the same spot as a few seconds before. A sigh was drawn out as her pupils fixed on the mirror, looking at her desperate reflection as she stood on her feet. The dress she was wearing was too tight and too antiquated, full of sparkling details she didn't like. The only good thing was the nice lilac color.

"Let's go," she said before another sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't really fake how much she disliked the idea to get married, but she bit the bullet and walked out of the room. It would probably be the last day she saw her own chambers, perfectly knowing that in a way or another, she was not going back. Whether she got married or not.

Each step echoed in the hallway as Grace walked closer to her destiny. The noise booming against her eardrums, while her heart pumped the blood faster through her veins. She felt the air getting heavy in her lungs as she struggled to breathe, both due to the tight bodice and anxiety that settled in her guts. The girl was sure she would faint before reaching the door; but as the maid stopped and opened it, a long breath was released as she didn't realize she was holding it back.

"Grace, we're glad you've finally arrived," commented her mother, her cold gaze piercing the girl's skin. A man stood from his seat, the black hair matching hers while the warm brown eyes distingued them. His hands were not moving much, only his fingers gently stretching forward to offer her a grip; and yet, she somehow could see that he was nervous in her presence. Nonetheless, his appearance was unsettling. He seemed stiff and bitter.Unfriendly too, perhaps. Grace didn't like it at all.

"It's a honor to meet you, my princess," said the grown man as he offered a gentle smile, probably faking it as Grace thought. She shared the same kindness though, curling her lips upward as her right hand landed on his left one. "The pleasure is all mine, my prince." Her voice was solemn, sweet even, and that only made the tension in the air losen slightly.

"You shall sit, my dear," spoke the one and only king Charles Wright as his son led Grace to the fancy blue couch. The middle aged man stayed still for a moment in his armchair, watching careful the couple taking place one close to the other. The view was quite endearing, or at least that's what he wanted to believe. The raven girl struggled to keep her composure.

"As your parents surely have told you, you're going to marry my firstborn Reese," explained the man with greyish hair.

Grace just nodded.

"The marriage will take place in our country as you two will rule over Laryta after that," he kept talking, his voice steady and dull.

"Yes sire," her vocal chords trembled as she replied politely.

"As custom, you two must get to know each other in this meeting, before we head back to our kingdom." Charles explained dry, not wasting time as the couple's arrangement has been rushed since the beginning.

"You have an hour before we go," the dark man spoke resolute. Grace lowered her gaze to comply as the kings and queens left the lounge.

As soon as she was left alone with her enemy, her light blue irises lifted to meet a pair of warm brown ones. In that moment, she totally ignored the gentle smile Reese was wearing as she focused on his features. His face was pretty, not the most handsome man on earth she'd say, but he was quite good to look at. The cheekbones were high and prominent as the skin was soft even to the eye. If only Grace wanted to get married, she would've been glad it was him her groom. And just by that thought, she dismissed the idea, returning with her attention on the present.

"I know you don't want to marry me," she said confident in her words, "I don't want it either." Grace's mouth was fast to speak as the phrase rolled over her tongue smoothly. She went straight to the point, not wasting the precious hour she had left to run away. And yet, as Reese heard her raw honesty, his eyes fixed somewhere else in the room, contemplating on what he should say. He didn't look surprised, but he was surely delusional.

"So you don't like me?" he asked, which surprised the raven girl as she didn't expect such a question.

"That's not it," she said simply, wanting to come up with a plan to escape as soon as possible.

"So why wouldn't you marry me?" questioned the man in front of her.

"And why would you want to know that?" Grace felt her body tense as she realized something.

_"Because I was actually looking forward for our union together."_

His words didn't leave for an argument. And despite how sure she's been all along about his feelings and her own, she didn't expect him to actually want her in marriage.

"You can't be serious," she spatted out of nowhere.

"You don't even know me yet, how can you say those things?" she genuinely wanted to know.

"I never said I love you yet, but I am quite interested into getting to know you." The words came out free and light, as if he was talking about something meaningless.

Nothing truly scared her as much as that phrase did to her in that moment. He _was_ good looking, but still, she wouldn't want to get trapped into a relationship she didn't yearn. Though, her fianceé must've sensed her thoughts as he offered her a smile, along with his hand to hold. "Would you give this man a chance?" he asked gentle.

A second passed before she replied, "Y-yes..." she breathed out, hesitant.


	3. Chapter 3 - Secret desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman, also seen as a reader, is longing to have a partner by her side. And magically, someone unknown enters her life in one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags:
> 
> Implied masturbation  
> Forced cuddles

I can't remember how much time has passed since I started to feel touch starved. My body ached at the thought to press my fingers against somebody's skin, meeting the muscles of a perfect human to embrace, to kiss... to make love. My entire being quivers every once in a while, as I let my mind thrill at the idea to have a partner. Although, it remains in that way: just a thought.

As any other night I've spent for the last two years, I edge myself with the vision of an alpha touching me; caressing my face with a gentle brush of his knuckles, while his tender lips ghost mine. The heat rises in my entrails at the blurred view of _our_ sensual act, as it replays in my mind all over again. I do not always relent to an erotic fantasy, but when it happens, I completely lose myself for hours at the concept.

Fast digits tire me up, and my body falls limp after I strike to reach the peak of my orgasm, sensing my brain shutting down due to the fatigue and the pleasure I've just ensured myself. In a matter of minutes, I slip into Morpheus' arms as I let my thoughts grow quiet in the dark room.

The night proceeds forward while my limbs twist in between the sheets, my whole being uncomfortable as I get a restless sleep.In the morning, I find myself pleasantly warm as my eyelids stutter to open. _Something is wrong,_ I mentally tell myself, feeling way too much heat for it to be all mine. I cannot focus my pupils but my skin provides me enough informations, as I rely only on the tact. My mind keeps trying to distinguish if what I feel underneath my face is actually my pillow, or the built chest of a stranger. And even if it seems extremely unlike to be real, my arms wrapped around a wide torso are indeed very serious about it.

There's someone foreign in my bed, below me and clinged to my body as I am to his. The same fingers that worked on my sex just yesterday, are now tightly enclosed in the hem of the man's waist. His flesh is relaxed, but I sense he's fit and I can actually touch his muscles underneath the shirt he's wearing. Also, I feel myself move over him as he keeps a steady and slow breath.

Soon, I force my eyes to take a look at whoever managed to get inside my house, and then in the privacy of my bed.My orbs snap upward as the first instinct is to check if he's awake. My jaw almost fall open as I see the most handsome features I've ever acquired at sight, but then I remind myself that this one is dangerous, so I force my lips to seal once more. Nonetheless, I keep staring at the man's face, feeling flames filling my body as I unconsciously clench onto his frame. My arms refuse to let the grip loosen, and I cannot help myself but wanting to stay like this forever.This is what I always dreamt in the depth of my mind... this is my hidden desire I longed to fulfill.

"Good morning, sweetie." His eyes remain closed.

I'm taken aback as I jerk away from him, just a few inches before the hand over my spine compels me to stay still. His mouth opens as a gentle sigh escapes his throat, "don't..." he quietly commands. Even if he can't see me, I give him a brief nod before resting my face on his wide chest just as before. Another exhale leaves his lips, but this one seems contented with my choice to not struggle against him.

"Good girl."

_Maybe I can keep still like this, a little while longer..._


End file.
